


Whatever She Wants

by pixelmay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, No Renesmee Cullen, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, himbo king emmett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelmay/pseuds/pixelmay
Summary: Bella agreed to go away to college with Edward instead of getting married after graduation, but she’s still frustrated waiting for him to give her the one thing she really wants. With some encouragement from Emmett, Edward finally decides to stop fighting his and Bella’s desires.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Whatever She Wants

When Bella had agreed to go away to college with Edward and postpone her “change,” she had not fully considered all of the troublesome aspects that would come with it. She had to fight Edward repeatedly because he wanted to give her everything – an expensive car she didn’t need, a luxury apartment she didn’t need, a high-end laptop she didn’t need. Alice was a pain as well, as she wanted to buy Bella an entire new wardrobe and a designer backpack.

In the end, Bella usually got what she wanted (or didn’t want, in this case) because she was so stubborn and hard-headed. Edward really just wanted to keep her happy, so he gave in eventually if she argued enough.

Even though they were going to the same university, Edward insisted that they live in separate apartments, partially so that Charlie wouldn’t have a heart attack and partially because Edward worried he would distract Bella from her studies. Bella still refused to live in the luxury apartment Edward initially picked out for her. She just wanted a simple, normal place to live, so they made a deal that she could pick out her own apartment as long as she allowed him to pay for it. Edward was accustomed to a certain kind of lifestyle, though, and signed a lease on the luxury apartment for himself.

It was also hard for Bella to branch out and socialize with new people because she honestly just wanted to spend her free time with her fiancé. Edward often made a point to remind her that if he changed her after college, they would have eternity together, so she should make friends with other humans while she had the chance. Edward took all his courses either online or in the evenings after the sun went down, so they were rarely on campus on the same time, and they were on different degree paths, so they didn’t have the same classes either.

Despite everything, Bella and Edward fell into a comfortable routine of seeing each other whenever they both had some down time between classes and assignments and projects, and Bella would sometimes go to one of the college bars that didn’t card students when Edward was too busy to spend time with her. Before college, she had only sometimes split a beer with Jake in his garage, so she got to experience being drunk for the first time – and Edward got to experience Bella showing up drunk on his doorstep for the first time. Whenever she was drunk, she would show up at his place instead of going to her own – which Edward didn’t mind except for when drunk equaled horny for Bella and she would try to get him to have sex with her. He always told her no and tucked her into his bed that never got used except for when Bella was there, and she always woke up the next day irritated that she hadn’t gotten her way.

It certainly was not the case that Edward didn’t want to have sex with Bella, although that is what she seemed to think despite him repeatedly telling her otherwise. Bella was only getting more beautiful as she aged, and it was hard enough for Edward to resist her without her practically begging him to fuck her while she is drunk. But the problem was the same as when they met at 17 – he was a monster, and he knew that he could so easily harm her, even kill her, if he lost control during sex.

* * *

One weekend, Emmett came to visit Edward and Bella. Edward was happy to see his brother for the first time in months as he opened the front door to his smiling face.

“Hey, bro!” Emmett greeted – a little too loudly, Edward thought to himself, considering the other people who lived in this hallway.

“Em, hey. Come in,” Edward said, stepping out of Emmett’s way. Emmett had a large military-style duffel bag slung over his shoulder, even though he was only supposed to be staying for the weekend.

They settled together on the sofa in the living room the same way they often did when Edward still lived in Forks with the whole family.

“So why’d you decide to pay us a visit?”

“Well, you know – Esme’s been worried about you. You are the favorite child, after all,” Emmett said with a grin and a wink.

“That’s not true,” Edward argued. He knew that all of his siblings thought the same – he had heard them think it many times over when Esme would sit with Edward at his piano or try to bring him out of a sullen mood. The truth was that he was the first and youngest “child,” and had for a long time been the only one who didn’t have a mate, so Esme felt the need to be extra motherly toward him. He knew Esme’s heart was large and accommodating; she loved all of her “children” equally.

“Eh, it kind of is, but that’s okay. Anyway, she misses you a lot, and I miss hanging out with Bella, so it’s a win-win.”

Edward noticed Emmett did not say he missed _him_ , but he also read in Emmett’s mind that that wasn’t true. But he would let it go. He had missed his brother, too – all of his siblings, really, although in the grand scheme of their eternity, the last few months had been nothing.

“So, Ed.” Emmett placed one of his large, strong hands on Edward’s shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Have you boinked Bells yet?”

Edward was immediately annoyed – both at Emmett’s vulgarity and at the implication that he should have done something that they both knew would put Bella at great risk. “You know I can’t do that.”

Emmett took his hand away and fell back on the couch with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, man. You’ve already been dating her for what, two or three years? And everything’s been fine so far.”

“That doesn’t mean—”

“Just give her the D! She clearly wants it.”

Edward groaned. “And how would you know that?”

Emmett’s signature boisterous laugh rang out in the living room. “I might have already asked her about it.”

“Emmett, come on—”

“Oh, it’s fine! She seemed relieved to be able to talk to somebody about it anyway.”

There was a long moment of silence that passed between them before Emmett said, “You know, there’s so much dick she could choose from at this college, but she wants yours. For now, anyway. You think if you don’t give it to her, she won’t go find it somewhere else? I know she loves you and all, but honestly…”

Edward’s knee-jerk reaction was to jump to Bella’s defense, so he responded, “Bella wouldn’t do that—” but heard Emmett’s thought _Just think about it, dude_ and pauses. Would she? If he couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she needed, then maybe… and could he blame her? Besides, Bella was so beautiful that she could probably get any man she wanted. He had just gotten lucky that she had chosen him.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Emmett adding with a laugh, “Anyway, man, _you_ deserve to get your dick wet after all these years. Just smash.” Edward sighed again at Emmett’s vulgarity, although it is certainly not surprising to him after he has had to hear Emmett’s nasty thoughts about Rosalie for decades.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “I just don’t know if I can; I’m so scared of hurting her.”

Emmett slung a muscular arm around Edward’s leaner shoulders and assured him that it will probably be fine, adding, “You should at least give it a try; don’t be a pussy.”

* * *

A week after Emmett’s visit, Edward and Bella made plans to hang out at her apartment and celebrate Bella acing her recent biology exam. Edward spent the day pondering what Emmett said to him and wondering what to do. He wanted to give Bella everything she wanted and needed. She had been trying to convince him to have sex with her for a long time now, and he felt awful every time she clearly got her feelings hurt by his rejections. But more than anything, he just wanted her to be safe and happy – and she couldn’t be safe and happy if he accidentally killed her during sex.

But later that night, after Edward had made Bella a gourmet dinner and they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, Bella got a little bold. Edward felt her index finger running up and down his thigh, going higher and higher as the movie played, until she was so near his dick that he started to get hard just from the proximity.

She clearly noticed, but she was also clearly trying to get a reaction out of him. He felt embarrassed, but she tilted her head up and back so that she was planting her lips on his neck. He couldn’t help but let out a low groan in response.

Bella just smirked, knowing what she was doing to him. She knew in the back of her mind that this was super unlikely to get her what she wanted, so she was just doing what she could until he inevitably pushed her away and said what he always said: “I can’t.”

Edward stayed totally still as Bella continued kissing and teasing his neck, until he eventually gave in - grabbing her by her waist, running a slender hand through her soft hair, kissing her back with passion. Usually he would be shutting things down by now, but Bella figured she should just take what she could get. He laid her down under him on the couch, straddling her thighs, and started sprinkling kisses across the part of her chest that was exposed above the V-neck of her t-shirt.

Bella let out a moan then, grabbing at his reddish hair, just wanting him to move his hands from her hips to her breasts.

And then he actually did, and she was in bliss – he had never even done _that_ before.

A moment later, he slipped his hands under her shirt and rolled one of her nipples between his index finger and thumb, coaxing out another, louder moan from Bella. Edward was so aroused by the noises she was making and the feeling of her tits that fit so perfectly in his palms.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, his mouth placed right below her ear, his voice sounding strained.

“Yes,” Bella said, lightly pulling on his hair again. “It feels good, keep going.”

After continuing to use just his hands for a while as he kissed her passionately, he lifted her back so he could pull off her shirt completely and lower his mouth to her tits. He kissed all over them, then sucked one nipple into his mouth while he rubbed the other with his thumb. He noticed Bella’s moans getting louder and more frequent, and they sounded like sweet music to his ears.

He jolted as Bella slipped her hand down and rested it over his erection through his jeans.

“Fuck,” he whispered, strained again, and Bella had to moan – it was so hot to her, to hear him curse like that. After taking in a couple quick breaths, Edward said, “Do you get it now, Bella? How you affect me? What you do to me?”

And Bella just smirked – Edward often came off as unshakable and proper, and it made her feel incredible to have this effect on him.

But then he said, “We have to be careful, Bella. I’m so scared of hurting you,” and her whole expression changed. She had heard this before, and it always meant that he was about to stop everything and leave her feeling frustrated and unwanted.

He saw her expression and could guess what was running through her mind. “Baby, no, I—I want to keep going. I just… I don’t think we should go all the way. Not yet.”

Bella was just confused then. What did that even mean? But right as she was about to ask, he dipped his head again and sucked her left nipple into his mouth as his right hand slid up her thigh, nearing where she wanted him most, and all she could think is how she wanted him to slip his long fingers into her panties.

“Do you want this, Bella? Please tell me,” he whispered hoarsely against her skin.

“So badly,” Bella said – pled, really.

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, because then he was smoothly pulling her panties down her hips. She lifted one leg so he could pull them off, and he left them dangling around her other ankle. Edward froze for a moment then, and Bella could see only his fingers twitching silently. She worried that he was changing his mind, and she reached out to touch his face, ready to beg him to keep going – this was the farthest they had ever gotten and she really did not want to stop.

But he just said, “Your—your scent—it’s so… delicious, Bella.”

Bella imagined that if he were capable of blushing, if there were any blood left in his veins, his cheeks would probably be bright red right then.

How sweet.

Edward took another moment to get ahold of himself before his right hand was sliding back toward her pussy, and soon his index finger was gliding in her folds. He moaned against her skin again because she was just so _wet_ , and then Bella let out a long moan as he moved his finger in a circular motion on her clit.

“Tell me if I am hurting you,” he whispered.

“You’re not, it feels incredible.”

So he kept going, moaning periodically against her neck in between kisses, as he picked up the pace to please Bella. Soon Bella was nearing an orgasm as she trembled and clutched him closer. Edward’s fingers moved so smoothly against her that it was hard to believe he actually hadn’t done this before. She was about to protest when he moved away from her clit, but her protest turned into an “oh, _fuck_!” instead when his fingers slipped inside her.

He was more careful then, thinking it would be easier to hurt her this way, but soon he had added a second finger and he was curling them slightly. Bella was gasping, seeing stars behind her eyelids, lifting her hips. She let out something between a moan and a strangled scream as she came, hands tightly gripping Edward’s shoulders.

Edward let out a heavy breath of air and relaxed against her as she sank into the couch cushions in bliss. He kissed all over her face and shoulders and whispered “I love you, Bella” again and again.

Once Bella had come back to Earth, she gazed into his golden eyes for a while and eventually just said, “That was incredible. Thank you.”

He gave her that signature crooked smile and told her she was so, so beautiful.

They lay there together for a few more moments before Bella realized that he was so relaxed against her, and they were pressed so close together, which meant that she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She didn’t know if she was pushing her luck tonight – maybe he would push her away like in the past – but she held his gaze and quietly asked, “Can I?” as her hand slid in that direction.

He tensed again, but said in that sort of strangled voice, “I—If you want to.”

“I do,” she said confidently, never breaking eye contact, her hand lightly rubbing his hard-on. He simply moaned, head falling against her neck.

She continued massaging his dick for a moment through his jeans but then sat up. Edward followed her movement, and she unbuttoned his shirt, then his jeans. Edward moved onto his knees so she could pull his jeans and underwear down far enough for his hard cock to pop out and smack against his stomach. He groaned just at that, but the sound got strangled as Bella reached out and ran her palm up his shaft.

He had thought about this countless times, then felt guilty for sexualizing Bella, and told himself he could not do this without hurting her anyway. He was still uncertain that he would not hurt her, but at this point he also could not stop – no one had ever touched him like this, and Bella’s warm soft hand felt absolutely perfect. He knew she had never done this either, so she was being cautious too, watching his face to see what felt good and what didn’t.

There was not much that she could do wrong, honestly – if he were a human man, too tight of a squeeze would be painful, but there was no way her human hand could apply enough pressure to hurt him, so really everything felt good. He just had to hold himself back from thrusting into her hand because otherwise he could completely shatter her wrist.

He tried to quiet his mind and just lean into the feeling as Bella tightened her grip around his cock, moving more quickly.

It didn’t take long, which Edward found sort of embarrassing – and in the back of his mind, he knew Emmett would mock him if he knew that Edward was already cumming on Bella’s hand after only a minute of stroking. But in his defense, that was a hundred years of sexual frustration all being released.

Bella looked so happy after anyway, he could tell she did not mind that he came so quickly. She kissed him deeply before releasing his softening cock and then – he could not believe it – she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the cum off. He groaned at the debauched image – and then he was hard again.

She looked down and was clearly surprised, so he quickly explained that vampires never really need a break the way human men would. And her surprise turned into another smirk, and she started jerking him again, this time her other hand reaching up to tease one of his nipples.

Edward was honestly in awe of Bella at that point. He knew she had been wanting this for a long time – she had made that pretty clear – but for someone who was a complete virgin just a half hour ago, she sure was bold.

This time, he lasted a little longer, despite Bella adding in a wrist twisting motion that drove him wild.

Bella could hardly believe that just happened, once it was over. It had felt so perfect, the whole thing, and she had been down bad for so long that it just did not feel fully real. But Edward carried her to her bed and they snuggled up close, Bella wrapped in a blanket as well to keep her warm even against Edward’s cold body. Edward was even more affectionate than usual, kissing her head and shoulders and humming happily. He asked her once if she was sure he did not hurt her at all, and she just shook her head with a smile and said, “Not at all. I’ve never felt better.”

* * *

A few days later, Edward was home alone reading a medical journal in preparation for a paper he had due soon when Emmett called him. He asked Edward is anything had changed, and when Edward absentmindedly asked, “What do you mean?” Emmett let out his boisterous laugh.

“I’m asking if you dicked Bella down yet!”

And again, if Edward could blush, he would have. He spluttered for a moment before, spurred on by Emmett continuing to laugh at him, he said, “We haven’t gone that far yet, but we… used our hands.”

“Oh, yeah?” Emmett said, and Edward was sure he heard a little surprise in his voice. “Well, did you make her cum?”

“I… yes.”

Emmett gave a _wahoo!_ sound and congratulated Edward, fully aware that he was just embarrassing his brother even further. “I bet Bella’s happy.”

“I… I think she is,” Edward said, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Well, now you gotta seal the deal for real, bro!”

It wasn’t like Edward hasn’t been thinking about exactly that, every day, several times a day, since the other night. He had to admit he was impressed with his own restraint that he had managed to go that far with Bella without hurting her at all, without fucking it all up. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he expected to go all the way – but he had no way of knowing for certain, and that terrified him.

“I’m just scared of hurting her, Em. What if I lose control? She is the most precious thing.”

Emmett sighed. “But you did hands stuff without hurting her, didn’t you?

“Well, yes, but—”

“Then I think you’re scared about something more than just hurting her.”

Edward was quiet then.

“You’re scared because it will be your first time. Am I right or am I right?” Emmett said. “It’s okay, bro, Bella loves you and everything will be fine. And anyway, practice makes perfect – I would know,” he added with another laugh.

Maybe Emmett was right. Edward was worried that he would not be good at it – as scared as he was that he would hurt Bella, he was almost just as scared that he would disappoint Bella. Their relationship could change forever if she felt like he was bad in bed.

But he also knew that she had been wanting more since that night. The previous night, he had stayed at her place and as she was lying in bed beside him, she started whispering naughty things in his ear about how if his _fingers_ felt that good, his cock would surely feel even better. He had told her no, not yet, get some sleep. Yet he wanted so badly too to feel her warm wet pussy around his cock. He had been jerking off more than usual too in an attempt to satisfy the craving.

They had both had a taste, and now they were even hungrier for each other.

* * *

Edward spent days considering this, going back and forth, before finally deciding to just _go for it_.

He vowed to himself that he would be so careful. He would make sure that he went out to feed on the same day so that he was not hungry, and they would go slowly. He did not want to keep denying both Bella and himself the pleasure that they desired.

So he texted Bella to invite her to his place after she was done with class, and headed out to the nearest forest preserve to feed.

When she arrived that night, he noticed immediately that she had put in some extra effort for him – she was wearing perfume, which he actually did not much like since her natural scent was most appealing for him, and her brown hair was twisted into loose curls. She was even wearing a lowcut blue blouse, his favorite color on her. Maybe she was hoping to seduce him, or maybe she had guessed how Edward intended to spend the night. That made him wonder if she was wearing something special under her clothes, too, and he hesitated in the doorway staring at her for a moment pondering that.

She cleared her throat and gave his chest a light, playful push. “Are you going to let me in or what?”

“Oh—” he started, shaken out of his thoughts, giving her his signature crooked smile before stepping out of the way and letting her in. He used to never let himself dwell on sexual thoughts of Bella like this because it just felt improper – Bella was the love of his life and the person he wanted to protect more than anyone. But since the other night, he couldn’t really stop himself.

After they ate dinner – or really, just Bella ate while Edward sat across from her and asked her questions about her day – they moved to the couch, Bella with her back to Edward’s chest, holding hands and listening to a new record Bella had bought. Edward started gently massaging her shoulders, and she sighed softly, leaning into his touch. His hands massaged down her back, then sliding around her sides and to her breasts. “Yes, Edward,” she moaned, placing one of her hands atop his as he kneaded. His hand slipped under her blouse, reveling at how her skin seemed even softer than usual tonight.

“I want you, Bella,” he murmured against her neck, feeling her sink into him.

“You have me.”

Edward moved his hands around to unclasp Bella’s bra before rolling her nipples between his fingers. He could feel himself getting hard from the sound of Bella’s resulting moans, but he wanted to focus only on Bella for now. Bella rolled her head back on Edward’s shoulder so she could reach his neck with her soft lips.

Edward slid his right hand down to the unbutton Bella’s pants, and groaned when he felt lace panties underneath. He could feel Bella’s lip curl against his neck and imagined her smirking.

“I came prepared,” she whispered.

That was enough to get Edward fully erect.

“You are so, so sexy,” he murmured. His index finger found her clit and rubbed gently in circles the same way that had driven her crazy last time. Then she was gripping at his neck and moving her hips trying to increase the friction, so Edward applied more pressure and was rewarded with louder moans.

His range of movement was limited in this position, though, so he swiftly picked up Bella and started carrying her to the bedroom. He gently lay her on the bed and pulled her pants off the rest of the way while she removed her own blouse and bra. He also shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it in the corner of the room.

“Come here,” she said softly, longingly, reaching for him.

“Yes, my love.” Edward’s hand returned to her pussy, and he decided to try something a little different. His middle and ring fingers slipped inside while he stoked her clit with his thumb.

“Oh—oh my god! Edward!” Bella exclaimed, tossing her head back.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes! Keep going!”

Edward picked up the pace and applied more pressure to both her clit and her g-spot.

Soon Bella’s back was arching, her eyes squeezed shut, and then she yelled out Edward’s name as she came on his fingers. Edward took a moment before pulling his fingers out to just admire Bella in her orgasmic state – she was so, so beautiful to him. She always was, but to see her in this way was driving him wild.

When Bella opened her eyes after coming down from her orgasm, she had the most blissful smile he had ever seen on her face. “I love you,” she said reverently.

“I love you too. You are so beautiful.”

She sat up and reached for his erection then. “Your turn,” she said, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down.

For this only being the second time they had been intimate in this way, Bella was demonstrating so much more confidence than Edward expected – but he wasn’t complaining because it was hot as hell. He stepped out of his pants before Bella pulled him by the hips and gave his cock a few gentle strokes.

“I want to taste it,” she murmured.

Edward could almost not believe what he was seeing as Bella bent her neck so she could plant wet kisses up the side of his erection. She sucked on the head for a moment before leaning down further so that she was taking more of the length in her mouth. When she tried to take more, she ended up gagging and pulling away.

“Are—are you okay?” Edward asked, concerned despite how unbelievably aroused he was. His dick was almost hurting it was so hard.

“I—yeah. I’m sorry,” she said, blushing.

He let out a breathy laugh. “Don’t apologize, it feels amazing.”

That seemed to encourage her to go for it again. She took a little more than half of his length into her mouth and gave a hard suck.

“Bella, please,” Edward started. “I-I’m going to cum, and I-I don’t want to stop here.”

She lifted her head, meeting his golden eyes. She felt a jolt to her pussy at the hint that there would be more to come. “You said vampires don’t need a break the way humans do, right?” Bella asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s true,” Edward choked out.

“Then… I’ll take advantage of that,” she said. She moved him by the hips to lie on the bed, then ducked her head down and started sucking even harder than before.

Edward had a hard time imagining anything ever feeling better than this. Bella’s mouth was warm and wet and it almost felt like Bella was worshipping him and his cock. Edward certainly did not see himself as worth worshipping, but he had to admit that _this_ felt incredible.

Still, he had to remember to hold himself steady – he could not move his hips and risk rupturing Bella’s larynx or something equally horrific. He stayed very still, fists twisted in the duvet, just watching Bella as her head bobbed up and down, occasionally looking up at him with those gorgeous, deep brown eyes.

Soon he was feeling his balls tighten and he choked out a warning to Bella. “I—baby, I’m going to cum—”

She moaned, the vibration around his cock enough to send Edward over the edge. He hadn’t really stopped to think about if Bella would want him to ejaculate in her mouth, and for a split second worried that she wouldn’t like that after all, but she just swallowed up all of his cum and let his cock go with a _pop_. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned at him.

He really couldn’t believe her – so amazing. He reached for her now, more confident that he wasn’t about to break her, and gave her a long, deep kiss. He could taste his own cum on her tongue and it all felt so debauched to him, but he enjoyed it all the same.

When they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva stretching and breaking between their mouths, Bella said, “Now I want you to fuck me, Edward.” When Edward only took in a deep breath and fisted the duvet again, she added, “Please” and started kissing up his neck. This was really it.

After a moment, Edward let out a low growl and grabbed Bella by her hips, flipping her over on the mattress. “I’ll give you what you want, my darling,” he said silkily in her ear. She felt shivers all up and down her spine and grabbed onto him tightly.

Edward slipped two fingers into Bella, making sure that she was ready enough for him. She was soaking wet at this point, so he figured, now or never. He gave his shaft a few strokes before aligning himself with her entrance – then paused, looking into her eyes for final assurance that this was really what she wanted.

“ _Please_ , I need you,” she whimpered.

“Your wish is my command, love,” Edward said, thrusting shallowly into her for the first time. Bella flinched and stiffened a little, and he paused to give her time to adjust, watching her face closely to see if she needed him to stop. But after a moment, she took a deep breath and said “keep going” so he pushed in the rest of the way until he was fully sheathed.

If Edward thought receiving head felt incredible, this was way better still. It was unbelievable, really. She was so tight, and he felt closer to her than he ever had. Again, he waited for Bella’s permission to move.

She nodded at him, running her fingers through his hair, and he took a deep breath and started moving in and out at a slow rhythm. He had to grab onto the headboard to provide himself with some stability because the feeling of Bella around him was almost too much and his control was starting to slip. But soon Bella started to moan softly, and she was grabbing onto whatever she could of him – his hips, his shoulders, his biceps.

“It feels good,” she said, lifting her hips to meet his next thrust. “Faster.”

Edward gripped the headboard more forcefully, picking up the pace to meet Bella’s demand.

“Oh!” Bella exclaimed in surprise. Edward wanted to stop to see if she was okay, but his body and his mind felt at conflict, and his hips kept moving as he looked in the direction of Bella’s surprise. His mind recognized that he had made a chunk of the headboard crumble to dust under his grip, but his body was still just focused on feeling more – and Bella’s mind seemed to be too as her eyes focused back on Edward’s cock pushing into her pussy.

It occurred to Edward that it might be better, since he felt his control continuously slipping, to put Bella more in control. So he pulled out of her, despite her pouty whimper, and laid back on the bed. “You, on top,” was all he managed to get out – less eloquent than he would be under normal circumstances, but Bella got the message and climbed atop him. She held his cock by the base and guided it inside her, tentatively sinking down, causing Edward to groan. As she started to move on top of him, Edward noticed something incredible about this position – with every bounce on his cock, her breasts also bounced. The combination of the visual and the physical sensation was almost too much for him to handle, and he knew he was about to cum again. “I’m close, Bella, please—”

“Not yet,” she pleaded, picking up the pace. “T-touch me, too,” she said, pulling his hand to her. Edward started massaging her clit with his thumb as she bounced and Bella was soon making that sound that was between a moan and a scream that meant she was having an orgasm. Her entire body was flushed, and she threw her head back, both hands in her own hair. But she still did not stop bouncing on his cock, and Edward could not take it anymore – with an involuntary jerk of his hips, he came inside Bella.

They both stilled, Bella catching her breath and Edward reveling in what had just been the most incredible feeling of his entire existence. Suddenly he crashed back to reality and realized that he had jerked his hips despite telling himself repeatedly _not_ _to do that_.

“Oh my god, Bella,” he said, reaching up to grab her sides, panic present in his voice. “Bella, please– are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

She looked down at him with a mix of confusion and surprise. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He gently lifted her off of his softening cock and set her on the mattress before running his hands over her body, checking for injury. He found a few scattered bruises on her skin and immediately felt guilty. “I- I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to—”

She followed his line of sight and then sighed and rolled her eyes. “Edward, it’s fine. I can handle a few bruises.” When he looked at her with uncertainty, she added, “Don’t ruin this. It was incredible. I feel incredible.”

His hands fell and he took a deep breath. He reminded himself that he needed to trust Bella and her judgement.

“Was it incredible for you too?” she asked, hesitantly.

He had to laugh at that question. “It was… indescribable, Bella. This is truly the best night of my existence. I had no idea it would feel _that_ amazing.”

Bella’s brilliant grin then was so beautiful to Edward. She launched at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, loving hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Edward said reverently, smoothing her mussed hair with one hand.

* * *

The next day, Edward got another phone call from Emmett, who didn’t waste any time with pleasantries. “Did you do it?” he immediately asked after Edward’s “hello?”

Edward rolled his eyes with a smile. “Not that it is really your business, but… yes, I did.”

Emmett’s _whoop!_ was so loud that Edward had to hold the phone away from his ear until he was done.

“Way to go, brother!” Emmett cheered. “How was it?”

Edward considered how to respond. There really were not words to accurately describe how he had felt with Bella the night before. “It was… just incredible, Em. Better than I could have imagined. I don’t know how to describe it.”

Emmett just laughed and Edward could picture his giant grin. “I’m proud of you, bro.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Now I’ve gotta go tell Jasper and Rose!”

“No, don’t do that, Em—” Edward started, the pitch of his voice rising with embarrassment at the very thought, but Emmett had already hung up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i literally haven't written fanfiction in years, and had never written twilight fanfiction before this, so i'm a little out of element here... but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
